All You Had To Do Was Ask
by not-so-average-girl
Summary: She was wearing herself out. Just to be perfect. All she had to do was ask though?


All You Had To Do Was Ask.

Rogue was worn out. She knew she was, her body was at its limit and she was red-faced and in desperate need of water. It was barely 2 o'clock in the morning and here she was still at it. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but not her. She couldn't sleep. She needed to perfect it. She couldn't risk hurting anyone not again. Not after what she did to Logan.

Battling off her insomnia and with all her strength she pulled up her arms and got ready to start again. Just one more try. As she placed her hands on the surface she strained, pushing herself to the absolute limit...she had to last longer this time. Calm her mind. Three, two...What kind of monster am I at this school for freaks...suddenly a surge hit her and she was thrown back onto the wall. The last bits of electrical energy still at her fingertips she flipped and as she screamed bolts flew from the ends of her fingers backfiring onto the surface causing it to sizzle. "NO" she screamed back at it, still flicking her hands to release more of the temporary energy she had absorbed, "NO, NO, NO". She readied her body and mind for the last final 'no' which would probably wake up the whole school; when the floadlights flickered on.

Rogue blinked repeatedly and quickly turned to see who or what was there. The figure was out of focus, but she already knew who it was just by the grunt it gave out.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" it asked impatiently "I was hoping to have a peaceful training session, but it seems that's not going to happen now is it?!" Logan moved briskly towards Rogue who stood her ground.

"A training session, at this hour?" she mockingly questioned, folding her arms and staring at Logan straight in the eyes. "I can go to sleep as and when I like, thank you very much."

He put down the bag he had been holding and took the same stance as Rogue as if taunting her, like she was a baby. "Oh really. Well just remember your first class starts at 7 sharp."

"Fine I'll go." Rogue dropped down to her knees and with ease scooped up her own bag. She snarled as she passed him, but before she could get as far as one step away from him. He caught her arm.

"If you want help, you just have to ask." he reminded her, looking straight into her eyes, speaking dead seriously. She looked away and swallowed hard at the lump that had formed in her throat

"I'm fine thanks. It's all under control."

"I beg to differ" his tone changing again, to his usual patronising voice. This tipped her over the edge how dare he. HOW DARE HE. Act as if he was the good-guy in all of this, act as if he was better then her, patronise her in a such a way.

"Don't speak to me like that!" she stepped closer to him, until they were nose to nose. "I can handle myself just fine. " she paused, "Even if I did need help, why on earth would I ask you. You still have nightmares for heavens sake!" As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth she knew they were wrong, but it was done. She looked up at him, expecting to see him hurt and upset, instead anger blood-red raged in his eyes. He moved back and stood in the middle of the dome shaped room, his voice echoing for probably the whole school to hear.

"FINE THEN. SHOW ME! HIT ME, COME ON HIT ME" he bellowed, banging on his chest with his muscular hands, over and over and over "HIT ME. COME ON. GIVE IT TO ME. IF IT'S ALL UNDER CONTROL THEN THERE SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM!" Tears began to form in Rogue's already puffy eyes, Logan was oblivious to all of this.

"Logan, stop it please..." she pleaded, racing towards him. "Please, stop it!" just as she drew near, Logan pulled out his claws (which bear in mind, kills him each time he does) grunting in absolute agony as he did so and drove Rogue towards the wall on the opposite side, pinning her there, between his claws. "Logan..." she husked, her throat closing. "I'm sorry...please.." he breathed heavily on her neck, and to her surprise to saw that he was crying himself his face flushed it's own shade of crimson and his eyes puffy also. "I just. Want some help?"

With no other word said, the claws her retracted, breath came back to Rogue's lungs and muscular defined arms cusped her up. No strength was left in her body, it quivered from shock as well as exhaustion. As she feel asleep in his arms, Logan whispered silently into her ear as he tucked her into bed.

"All you had to do was ask." The door shut.


End file.
